<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse of Wizards and Warlocks by InsaneWeasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774150">The Curse of Wizards and Warlocks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWeasel/pseuds/InsaneWeasel'>InsaneWeasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Babysitter's A Vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Benny POV, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I pretend MBAV had a deep amount of lore, Lots of magic rules, M/M, Post season finale, Temporary Death, Vampires are dicks, Whump, vampire council sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWeasel/pseuds/InsaneWeasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The classic love triangle ensues. In which Benny is in love with his childhood best friend, his childhood best friend is in love with the vampire two years older than him, and that vampire is still somewhat hung up on her ex-boyfriend and her new vampire life. Not to mention that vampire's best friend may or may not have feelings for him and his least favorite friend has feelings for her. What's with everyone wanting someone they can't have? Who knew when you had magic that life didn't get any easier, if anything, Benny wishes there was a spell to rid the heart of feelings for your probably straight best-friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Jesse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bucks, Babes and Benny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this on my laptop for like 3/4 years now? I'm never gonna finish it, but I really love the lore I made up. I'm a sucker for creating unique supernatural laws and magic rules, and damnit if this wasn't the show that got me into all that when I was a teen/tween. </p>
<p>I wrote a fanfic for this fandom lost to time when I was like 13? Had ferrets in it. Anyway, here's this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bucks. Babes. And Benny.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>That was supposed to be the motto. Instead, it ended up being:</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Why can't there just be one spell to switch my sexuality or better, make me </em>not<em> want my straight best friend?</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He sat up, groaning—he had fallen asleep hunched over his computer desk. The TV was still blaring the game-over music and title-screen from his video game and the spell book next to him was propped open to a chapter on love magic, that yielded nothing, but persuasion spells, how to raise a certain something spells, and how to make your partner suffer a fatal string of curses should they ever leave you spells—hey the book was dark magic, not happy, fairy-tale magic. Nothing on how to make <em>you</em> forget your love—but there were plenty on making your desired partner love you and utterly idolize you and worship your every move. Which Benny shunned the image out of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Funny enough, for wanting a relationship so eagerly, he didn't want to jump his friend's bones. He just wanted to go slow, be romantic—really only change their paradigm from hanging out normal to—being together and see where it goes from there. It would just be nice if there could be some affection, he didn't know, he hated this. Why couldn't he just have two normal parents, grow up in a middle-class house like Ethan's and live a more mundane life? Benny stood up, only to stagger two steps and collapse on his bed. He reached for his pillow and shoved his face into it, groaning louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His grandma knocked on his door, causing Benny to groan again, hoping to get the message across that this was <em>not</em> a good day. “When you're done having your teenage crisis, I need you downstairs. I need to talk with you,” she called. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Jus'a'min,” he muttered into the pillow, pulling the covers over his head. If he could never face another day in the life of Benny it would be too soon. A few seconds later, he closed his eyes happily imagining the blissful darkness when he felt the pillow and blanket completely disappear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grandma!” he hollered, sitting up, clutching the empty air where the blankets were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still on the other side of the closed door she lectured him: “Hiding in there won't change your situation, it'll only make Ethan wonder if you caught the flu again.” Benny grumbled, mouthing little incantations under his breath until it slurred into meaningless Latin. “Now rise and shine, and get moving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huffing, Benny grabbed the first shirt lying on the floor he saw, sniffed the outside and shrugged it on followed by a pair of pants hanging halfway out of his drawer. His jacket was strung across his desktop chair and he threw it on, sprayed on deodorant before ducking into the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He usually took more time to fix his hair, but today he half-heartedly combed it, added some styling cream and gave himself a semi-once over, winking at himself. It was much more toned down than usual, but he was sure he was still a passable seven. The geek dropped down the stairs, clomping to the main table where his grandma had already spread out a few sheets of paper, each with her neat cursive. From a distance, Benny could already see what looked like spells, instructions for using said spells, some grocery list items, some supernatural grocery list items, and what chores he needed to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's all this; are you taking a trip?” Benny asked, looking over at the papers. She glanced up at him, giving him a stern, but compassionate look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's what I need to talk to you about,” she murmured. “I have a good feeling that something in a few weeks or even days will transpire that requires a leave from White Chapel, for all of us, temporarily and I need to go about setting up some matters in a town with a friend of mine,” she looked suddenly piercing at Benny so that he felt under an intense scrutiny that made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. “Do be careful, I have tried to foreshadow all elements that could affect you in my leave, but knowing you I'll miss something. The great evil I warned of isn't something even I can combat and, you, all of you shouldn't attempt to either. Especially, you and Ethan.” Her warning sent goosebumps down Benny's spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...uh...I appreciate all this grandma, but what's...what's happening? We've been able to combat it all before?” Benny questioned uneasily, feeling his own worries fade as a bigger one took their place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled at him, small and gentle and rested her hands on his. “It is for the better that I'm not the one to tell you—I feel you will deal with the information much better on your own,” she said, and Benny wanted to tear his hair out with the riddle like speak of his grandma at times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-wait, what about Dad?” he asked, “I'm not sure his trip-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He will be out of town during the initial event and I doubt the events after will bother him so much as it will bother us,” she said, but there was a thin tinge of ice to her tone that bothered Benny, but he didn't comment on it. His grandma wrapped him into a tight hug, especially for a woman her age, before releasing him and firmly grabbing his arms, straightening him. “Now, I expect you to clean up in the bathroom after using it and <em>take out the trash</em>.” She shook her head, giving him the parental frown. “I'm not dealing with dead rats, toads and onions in the garbage disposal again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was for a cleaning spell,” Benny protested, but his grandma had already wandered off, leaving him feeling increasingly alone. Not to mention, if there was supposed to be this great evil, then he guessed the forbidden romance feelings could wait. For those brief, but few, “White Chapel is probably going to end and we're going to have to flee” talk moments he forgot entirely about his overwhelming crush on his best friend who-will-not-be-named. Now that he was reminded again, and reminded him he had only a few minutes to brush his teeth and find his backpack so he could meet up with Ethan and walk to school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stomaching his feelings and his worries, he smiled at his reflection as he brushed his teeth. When he spits and finished, he looked himself in the eyes. “You're Benny. Bucks, babes, and magic: best things in the world and let nothing else matter.” He smiled again, but this time it didn't reach his eyes and he could only stare at himself in annoyance. “You're Benny, and you're not telling Ethan what gran told us or about your dumb crush that magic can't will away, because your best friend is hopelessly in love with a vampire goddess and you're not going to ruin more of his life again.” This time, when he smiled, it reached his eyes as he laughed at himself miserably from the inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he walked with Ethan, something dawned on him and he did the math in his head. Ethan was bantering about the stupid homework they were assigned in U.S. History and Benny was trying to tune it out, because it reminded him he hadn't done the assignment yet and it was due today. Tomorrow was the one-year anniversary to the bet that Ethan couldn't ask Sarah out and he felt a small grin come on for two reasons. One reason was right: his friend was a total shy geek who couldn't even muster the courage to even try and ask his crush out after all this time. The second reason was <em>wrong</em>, because the fact that his heart was even doing its little flip that maybe Ethan would fail and not only would that mean a hundred dollars, but better chances for him, Benny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, that's not the only thing you should worry about,” Benny sang in warning, his tone lyrical and his eyes dancing, even if some of it was more of a show than the Benny on the inside that was more impatient and keening to tell Ethan that he should just give up on Sarah and stick with his best pal. Ethan looked over at him, a sarcastic reply at the ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what is? The scathing look Mr. Slothower will give us when he calls on us for the questions in the assignment and we get made the laughingstock of the class?” Ethan suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, that tomorrow, my friend, is your last day to ask Sarah out before you owe me a hundred,” Benny said, waggling his eyebrows. “That'll be an easy ka-ching!” He smirked as Ethan's eyebrows scrunched up and then his face twisted into worry before he hid it in his hands. He let out a small groan, that reminded Benny of his own struggles that morning. To cover the growing mixture of feelings in his chest, he continued. “So, what's the plan, lover-boy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't know,” Ethan admitted, dropping his hands, and hefting his bag. “I forgot the deadline for that. A dinner-date? A movie? What should I do? How should I do it? Oh man,” he muttered and dropped his head, groaning. It was a semi-cute sight, but you'd have to hold Benny at spell-point or teeth-point to get him to admit that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No clue, mi amigo, but that means I get a hundred,” Benny gloated, internally gloating <em>'and you remain my single bro-mingo</em>.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethan straightened up and flashed Benny an overconfident smile, “You know what, <em>I</em> don't have to worry yet. Today, I'll think about how I'll ask her and tomorrow, I'll ask her,” he said, straightening up to match Benny's height. “You'll be owing me a hundred.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes for the briefest of seconds were drawn to that smile, before Benny flashed his own teeth, “Oh, but isn't the deadline tomorrow?” he innocently murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, you said originally by the end of the day,” Ethan corrected, dropping back down to his height, and rolling his eyes, “which means my plan is sound.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, and I wish it wasn't,” Benny muttered, following him as they approached the school where he could be loved by the wrong people and envy a decent girl, just because her okay-more-than-decent heart stole his pure-hearted best-friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The day drones on. There isn't anything completely supernatural, other than their vampire friends and Rory, who, let's get real, is always a supernatural mystery. There's Sarah and Erica talking about shoes and occasionally about blood, there's Rory begging them to see a Galticzar Marathon with him at the cinema, and there's Ethan, mostly enraptured in classes, getting his straight A’s, and occasionally trying to write love lines and ways to broach the subject with Sarah in his Chemistry composition notebook. Benny, tries to stay sane, not burn holes in the Chemistry notebook with either his eyes or his magic, pass-by in Slothower's where he <em>does</em> get called on and embarrassed and not shoot himself in the proverbial foot and shatter the easily toppled—well for him anyway—boundaries in his friend-group balance by breaking the straight-boundaries. Ah, the golden <em>straight-boundaries</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As far as they know, he was just a chick obsessed, self-coined, Babe Magnet ™ that rocks the awesome. If they got one look at the Benny that didn't like babes as much as he let on and ogled his best friend more than once a day for the wrong reason, then there it would be. The end. It would be too awkward for them to manage. He didn't know one person <em>not</em> oriented heterosexually in all of White Chapel and despite the deceptive amount of anti-bullying posters strung-up around their school there was still a wide number of wedgie incidents, lunch-money stealing. and being pounded or shoved into a locker by any number of the senior jocks. Give them a better reason to do what they already do to geeks like Ethan and Benny and Benny was guaranteed to be crammed into far tighter areas than lockers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A day in the life of Benny, that ends with him crashing at Ethan's to play video games and assume his platonic relationship with his friend and trying not to think about his empty house where his dad is on another business trip and his gran's out doing the supernatural, and he's just stuck listening to his music until he finally loses enough energy to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day started right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day ended wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somewhere between that, Benny lost his hundred dollars, the Vampire Council decided something Luci-whatever was a threat, and Ethan and Sarah scheduled a date. Instead of his Friday being full of beautiful, beautifully sweet alone time with Ethan and himself, snacks and video games, it was going to be with Rory searching decrypt places with nasty surprises for some piece of work device likely like the Ani-moose-whatever-it-was-named's brother, where he was going to get it, be hounded by something evil, then have it stolen from him again, because that's how it always went when some really important thing that could cause the world to end was left in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sullen, moping, and trying not to think about the coming Friday he was greeted by an exuberant and nervous Ethan, tittering, and bouncing almost on his feet. So, Benny, being the best friend Benny, did what the best friend's role is. Coach his best bud, as his wingman, for his date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because what are <em>friends</em> for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coach your friend for the date. Go off and do the dirty work yourself.</p>
<p><br/>Yeah, just great.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Thursday night before that Friday to end all future dates Benny will ever have with his Ethan, Benny spent screaming into his pillow, because after another round of spell-book and potion searching, not a single spell was created to drive the feelings out of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one needs telling how the date went, because it went better than Benny would hope for. In other words, it really didn't go anywhere at all. And, like predicted. They lost the Lucy—as he was now deeming it for lack of an easier name. He was partially on cloud nine, but he shut-out that inner voice and at school, he slapped down the offending Inner-Benny and consoled his concerned friend, worried he had ruined the date and all his chances with Sarah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny wanted to say that boat sailed a <em>long</em> time ago. Sarah kept all the gifts Jesse ever gave her and according to a story she <em>only</em> told Erica, she had talked to Jesse off on her Vampire Vacation—it was just Benny's luck he happened to leave a recording device in Erica's purse. It wasn’t meant to sound as creepy as it did. It was just a test to see if he hardwired the device correctly so that if they ever went on a scouting mission and split up they could be easily concealed two-way radios and recording devices, but he just wanted to get the recording part down and to see if the invisibility spell part worked on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would have had Ethan test it, but he wanted to know if someone who didn't know it was there could find it first and when he turned it on from his end, he caught the conversation. He didn't remember all the details, but he did remember enough to make his heart soar at the time. Jesse and Sarah had reconciled. Jesse had calmed down, stood before a higher council than the one in White Chapel and it was determined he needed teachings in the ancient vampire art of meditation and spiritual reform. Sarah had barged in all angry fangs on him and had found him trying to be a peaceful vampire. They had started talking and that's when they just connected again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all Benny could have ever hoped for, but all he needed was for Ethan to move on from Sarah on his end. Why Sarah even gave him a chance, Benny could only imagine it to be a mixture of not wanting to hurt his feelings and the platonic sort of Luke and Leia like charity she felt for him. He was the younger brother, not the significant other in her eyes. Benny guessed that made him the gay-Han Solo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But his inner triumph could wait. They had to get Lucy back and save all of vampire kind, which he was much happier to save when they weren't dating <em>his</em> best friend. And like all good plans Benny had, it went down awful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he woke up from his random nap he doesn't remember taking in Geometry and some vague idea that he and Ethan talked about the plan, but didn't act on it—which confused him more than ever—and then it was the end of the block and Ethan must have gone home sick. The rest of the day dragged on as he had a strange nagging feeling he forgot something and struggled to remember what it was. Ah well, whatever it was it could wait. When school ended he was going to Ethan's to see what it was this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethan's mom was all-too happy to see him, which Benny was mildly surprised at, but not at all upset.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ethan's going through...” She trailed off unsure. “I think post-date jitters, but he keeps claiming everyone is dead. I think it’s just he's melancholy over how the date went and he's moping a bit about… his love chances.” She shrugged, looking aghast. “I have to leave for work in a few minutes, but you're his best-friend and I know you know Ethan as well as you know yourself. Just, help him get through it and maybe even hug it out, if you're not too manly for that now.” She smiled at Benny and gave him a gentle pat on the arm as she left, leaving Benny feeling satisfied and happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He climbed the stairs, passed Jane's room where she raised an eyebrow at him and pointed towards Ethan's room and made a cuckoo sign, swiveling her finger around in a circle. Benny rolled his eyes. Maybe Ethan's mom was right and that's what happened. He knew Ethan hadn't been able to get Sarah to talk with him and maybe he stressed himself out about to the point of being physically ill or had some sort of stress breakout. Whatever it was, because he didn't honestly remember any of Geometry—which wasn't that unusual—he was sure he could help Ethan with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ethan? Your mom left for work. She says you're a little upset and we should hug it out,” Benny said, opening the door when he didn't get a response. He cringed a little at his own words. They sounded okay when Ethan’s mom had said it, but now they sounded too...too wrong on his tongue. He shrugged uncomfortably and gestured. “We don't actually have to hug, just talk it out.” He corrected. “That was more her suggestion.” That little more comforted him; no one could know his secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you really the real Benny?” Ethan said, from somewhere in his room. Benny scanned Ethan's room before figuring he was really hiding behind his shelves. Gosh, Ethan' should turn on a light in here. It is way too dark. The only light was coming from the partially exposed window next to Ethan. Alright, something was up with his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides, what did he mean <em>real</em> Benny? Who else would he be?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah,” Benny muttered, shifting on the spot. He eyed Ethan's hiding spot where he could see the edge of the boy's shoulder and his shoe. Ethan had turned his head slightly, possibly sparing a glance at Benny before ducking back around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Show me your hands,” Ethan commanded and Benny wanted to snort. His hands? Did Ethan think he was casting a spell. Whatever he was paranoid about, he could comply. He was starting to get a little concerned, Ethan was acting far from weird. Holding both his hands out, he saw Ethan peek around and then shake his head. “The other way.” Benny rolled his eyes, and flipped his hands over so that the backs were exposed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethan glanced at them, his eyes slowly lowering, his breathing shifting as he visually relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same two as last time, dude,” Benny said, flashing a smile, that Ethan probably couldn't see. Ethan still hid partially behind the shelves, his eyes dark and mistrusting and Benny sort of felt his gut drop. Some part of him wanted to murmur <em>'I'm your best friend. Let's just hug this out.</em>'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, the last time I talked to you, you were Stern,” Ethan muttered, his eyebrows knitting momentarily as the sarcastic lilt to his tone returned. At least he didn't sound as petrified as he was before. Benny allowed himself a small breath of relief, before his mind flickered and he remembered just what they had been planning in Geometry. Oh yeah, the ring and the whole Benny using it to look like Stern and then he got to Stern's office...And then what...Benny guessed something went wrong, as usual. “And he had your ring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Benny said, the past few events dawning on him. He wasn't sure what to think of what happened. He guessed that meant he hadn't been taking a nap in Geometry. What <em>had </em>happened? “Everything kind of went blank after I went into his office,” Benny explained. “I woke up in Geometry and assumed you kind of freaked out over the Sarah thing and left or something.” He shrugged and dropped his hands, figuring that Ethan knew now well enough that he was Benny and not Stern. Besides, did Stern know where Ethan lived? Well...he <em>is</em> the Vice Principal, he could probably look that up. Not to mention Ethan and he walked, which means someone was bound to see them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethan edged out from behind his book case, his shoulders dropping before rising again as he realized he could discuss his agitations with now what he knew to be Benny. He was shaking a little, as if he was running a fever. He licked his lips, his eyes dilating as the fear returned. He wasn't quite as fearful as before, but he was still shaken. “Everybody's dead Benny, I see them. They're all dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, this is what his mom had been talking about. Benny wasn't sure what to make of it, but before he could stop himself, he couldn't help but joke, his lips curling, “Relax dude, first you see dead <em>people,</em>” he mused. Truly, they both did. Technically their vampire friends were 'dead people', but he could tell by the annoyed expression Ethan gave him as his shoulders dropped that his joke wasn't appreciated. Maybe Ethan already forgot about the time they watched the Sixth Sense—and the infamous “I see dead people” line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Benny,” Ethan said exasperated, but Benny was already well wrapped up in the joke. Troubles forgotten for just a second, he comically made a scary face and waved his hands, laughing. What he didn't expect, was that to scare Ethan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethan backpedaled, and Benny's expression fell. “Ethan, I'm pretty sure I'm fine. I'm not dead and neither is Jane or your mom, I just saw them a few moments ago.” He lowered his hands and gave Ethan an odd look, trying to figure out what was going through that brain of his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Ethan was giving him the death glower again, as if the guy standing in front of him wasn't his childhood best friend, “you're not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny felt somewhere in his chest, his heart fall, because the guy—and his best friend—standing in front of him was looking at him with a mixture of fear and animosity, as if convinced everyone around him was dead and any conviction that everyone was fine was a plot against him. Ethan needed help. “Okay,” Benny said slowly, and he rubbed his forehead in thought. Gran was gone, but she was still reliable enough to call—or at least he hoped so, but for now he had to get Ethan to a safe place. With his behavior branching far from the realm of normal, he couldn't be left alone. “I'm going to call Gran, and we're going to go over to my house. I think Gran still has some milk and cookies,” he chirped half-heartedly and he saw Ethan's frown waver to exasperation before tensing again and with Benny's brilliant planning skills, he cautiously approached Ethan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you don't have to look at me if I look...dead,” Benny said gently, and though Ethan tensed he didn't move away. Spotting one of the limited-edition bandanas from the Sci-Fi convention they went to last year, he had an idea. “We'll just tie this around your eyes and problem solved, you won't have to see any dead people!” Benny suggested. He almost expected Ethan to protest over the use of merchandise, but his friend only shivered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like someone dunked his heart into ice repeatedly. Seeing Ethan like this gave him chills. Not just to the bones, but to his core—which Gran had denoted was where magic energy came from, the deepest and most spiritual part of their beings—where he could feel even Ethan's own powers acting strangely. Almost static electricity. As if they had been exposed to something with a lot of friction and couldn't process when they touched anything. Swiftly, he tied the bandana around Ethan's eyes, and tried not to wince when Ethan flinched from his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See, what'd I tell you? No dead people,” Benny said, his voice cracking. Ethan didn't even smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your hands feel like ice. Like they're-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dead, yeah bud, I get it,” Benny interrupted, and despite that he guided Ethan from the room, one hand on his back. As they passed by Jane's room again he got a curious look from her and he wanted to slap himself. Even though it probably wasn't as important right now and Ethan's dad would be home in an hour or two, they weren't supposed to leave Jane alone. He knew the supernatural world needed saving and it would probably end if they didn't get Ethan fixed, but he didn't want Ethan to be grounded after this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane saw his expression and she offered him a small smile. She didn't seem quite happy, but she got the situation. “I get it. Another problem. I'll tell dad that Ethan was feeling pretty sick and you took him to a clinic,” she offered. Benny nodded gratefully and Ethan from what he could hear murmured something under his breath that neither of them could hear. “Is he...okay?” Jane asked, leaning on her doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...” Benny glanced at Ethan and then flashed Jane his signature smile. “Yeah, or he will be. He just needs some...counseling...over his girlfriend issues.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Jane was skeptical, but she didn't bother asking. “Whatever, I guess. I'm fine. I can take care of myself. I mean, I've done it before with how often you, dorks, get caught up in stuff,” she mutters, disappearing back into her room, and closing the door. Ethan turns faintly in the direction of her voice before glancing towards Benny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethan looks like he wants to say something, but his mouth closes and he lets Benny guide him down the stairs and outside where they walk in uncomfortable silence towards Benny's house. There's no one around to witness the odd sight, but that almost makes it worse. While they're walking, Benny dials his Gran and is relieved when she picks up. “We have a problem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't you always,” she murmured from the other end, but sighed all the same and asked, “what is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny can't help, but glance at Ethan who is resolutely walking within two inches of Benny's hand and is keeping his head downcast. “Ethan's...Ethan had a run-in with Stern who pretended to be me and I think he did something to him. He keeps saying he sees dead people, as in all of us—I think—as if we're dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks at Ethan again who starts to murmur something under his breath again. “We're all going to die. We're dead.” Ethan started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His Gran seemed to have caught not only Benny's words, but Ethan's as well. She's silent for a moment, and then she tsked. “I should not have left so soon, but I fear...” she stopped, suddenly silent. Benny waited, his heart hammering in his chest. “Stern has left a spell on him, dark, but temporary, but still very much traumatic. He is seeing what he most fears, his worst fear must be to have everyone taken from him in a horrific manner. Stern is playing on the fear, warping it so that whatever might go against his plans will cause the destruction of all Ethan cares about.” Benny's stomach plummeted, and he glanced at Ethan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that...can it be reversed? With a spell? A potion?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're nearing closer to his house, but Benny can't bring himself to touch Ethan again. To feel him flinch away, but he must guide him into the house. “I'm afraid these kinds of spells are rooted too strongly to the brain to be tampered with. Ethan must reach past the fear himself and his brain must willingly overcome the spell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny lowered the phone, feeling his heart sink further in the abyss. He guided Ethan again towards his house, trying hard not to let the flinching bother him. He put the phone up to his ear again. “How can I help him?” he questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sarah might be his best bet; he's the closest to her,” his Gran said and Benny felt his heart shatter somewhere at the bottom of that abyss. “Keep him calm and somewhere safe and invite Sarah over. Speak to him, tell him it’s alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” he said hoarsely, trying not to let his pain show through. He hung up, unlocking the door to his house and guiding Ethan to the couch. He mutters something about grabbing the cookies, but the moment he's in the kitchen, he opens the freezer, sticks his head in and tries to groan as quiet as he can. It hurts. It hurts more than he can ever imagine. Why is it that when Ethan's hurt, he's not the one that can help him? <em>He loves Ethan more, he's loved him longer, he feels himself breaking, because of how much he loves him</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Benny hurts in more way than one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I worked to finish a gap between scenes and this is almost the last of the pre-written scenes. Who knows, maybe I'll continue it. This isn't the only old work pulled out of the cemetery on my computer and edited and added to for an audience.</p>
<p>The show still has some charm--I had to rewatch part of the Season Finale to write a scene, and other than the dorky effects and a bit cheesy acting, I liked it still.  May rewatch it when I finish the Witcher. Her Sweet Kiss could be a good song if Sarah ever went psycho.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn't find the cookies and so he settled for ice-cream. When he goes back to check on Ethan, his friend was huddled up in the fetal position on the sofa, clutching a throw-pillow as if his life depended on it. Ethan was muttering again, his eyes glazed over as if he can't see anything around him either. Benny wonders if he just sees them as dead, or if he sees the world around them as dead too. Does it look like the apocalypse hit or something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Ethan, got us some ice-cream. Best stuff in town, full tub,” Benny flashed two spoons along with a smile, the tub in his other hand as he hopes Ethan might glance up. He doesn't. Benny sets the ice-cream and spoons down and eyed Ethan's phone in his jacket pocket. Benny doesn't personally have Sarah's number, but Ethan does. The only problem is getting that phone from Ethan and figuring out what's his passcode. He feels like it was something cheap, like Sarah's birthday, but he wouldn't count too heavily on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is why its serendipitous that Sarah calls Ethan, the phone buzzing eagerly in the troubled teen’s pocket. Benny smiled. Cautiously, he reached forward and deftly plucked the phone from Ethan's pocket. He doesn't appear to have noticed anything. Relieved, he answers the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ethan?” Sarah asked from the other end, her voice tinted with worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, 'fraid not—he's...” Benny glanced at Ethan, “well, he needs…uh...” Despite how easy it had sounded when his Gran said it, asking for your crush's crush to come pick up the pieces of <em>your</em> crush wasn't that simple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sarah was silent for a moment, but she recovered quick enough. “Is he okay? He seemed...off?” She questioned, not sure how to offer that Ethan seemed crazy, which Benny was able to agree with easily.</p>
<p><br/>“I don't know. We confronted Stern, and something went down—I don't remember—and now Ethan sees the world as if we're all dead and Gran says he needs someone he's really close to, to help bring him out of his fear daze,” Benny rambled, letting his tongue loosen as his heart pounded. He was Benny. Not Inner-Benny. He was the Benny everyone was aware of and that Benny wouldn't hesitate to give a response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me...” Sarah murmured, “I...I don't know...I'll be over,” she said, but didn't immediately hang up. “I wish the council hadn't even showed their fangs—they've given all of us trouble, especially Ethan, and now this?” She muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny, despite his slight jealousy towards Sarah, had to agree. She was right. The council used Ethan, threatened him, or did both simultaneously with the goal of solving a problem that <em>they—</em>the two teens and their three vamps—didn't create. After they got Lucy and kicked Stern down the rabbit hole, Benny was going to have some words with the council. Specifically, in Latin and probably dealing with fire and raging infernos. He was about to express this, but Sarah had hung up, likely flying over here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setting the phone down on the couch beside Ethan, he suddenly realized his friend was staring at him, wide eyes petrified, as if he saw a ghost behind Benny. Maybe that was the case. Benny turned around, but there was nothing there. Still, Ethan's eyes stared with abject horror at Benny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ethan, buddy? You still with me?” He questioned, waving his hand in front of Benny's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethan gripped the throw-pillow. “I saw how you died. When you were on the phone. It’s all my fault, Benny we have to leave. We have to leave. We can't do this.” Ethan said, his voice shaking. He was hyperventilating and was having a sure-fire panic attack and Benny couldn't even touch him, because he was “dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bit his thumb, the nervous habit kicking in as he was about ready to join Ethan in that panic attack, not sure how to calm the situation down. There was a knock at his door and he was all too glad. Sarah. Glancing back at Ethan, he grabbed a blanket from the back of a chair and threw it over him. “No one's dead. No one's going to die. Just look at these bright pictures of kittens on the blanket and think of the new Alien Gut-Blaster 4 that comes out in two months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny tore his eyes from his shaking best-friend and opened the door to a frenzied Sarah, her eyes glancing up at him in worry. He couldn't even offer her a polite smile. Benny could only step aside and let her in. He ended up chewing on the nail of his thumb again, holding his arms to himself as he tried to figure out what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He's...he's not getting better,” Benny muttered as Sarah looked from him, to Ethan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh,” she whispered, “he looks...” She steeled herself and approached her boyfriend cautiously. “Ethan?” She said cautiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethan moved the blanket, his eyes darting to her. “Sarah,” he croaked, before he shook his head. He looked on the verge of tears. “I'm sorry you're dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sarah looked away from Ethan and to Benny, taking a deep breath. “What do we do?” she asked, Benny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Right, toughen up Benny, you’re a big strong magic man—get the solution going.</em> Benny lowered his arms, and glanced at his phone, where he saw his Gran had sent him a message. Despite there being no available spell to cure Ethan, she did suggest he use a potion to at least calm him. She sent him the page number of an easy calming potion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Benny grabbed his spell book from his backpack and flipped it to that page. He scanned the ingredients and took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to help him find a way to get over the fear,” <em>and fast</em>, “I have ingredients for a calming potion down in the basement. You try talking to him, tell his all the positives, about how you feel about him, and... that kind of thing,” Benny said, drifting off as he wanted to say that's the last thing he wanted, but whatever it took to bring Ethan back, he'd do. Sarah nodded; her eyes downcast as she tried to absorb the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never wanted to see him hurt,” she admitted, “that's why I went on a date with him, yet it seems that it happens anyway,” Sarah said. She eyed Benny nervously as she confessed, as if worried he would judge her. Benny didn’t—and if he did, it was hardly a harsh feeling. He wanted to console her, but he was too worried about Ethan. He could tell Sarah was telling him this to get it off her chest, as they were the two people that weren't biologically related to Ethan that care about him the most. “Maybe Erica was right. Humans and vampires aren't made to be friends. Or more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny felt bad, because part of him was relieved, and because Sarah would have been a nice girl for Ethan. She was witty, a slight geek, and a good person, but she didn't like Ethan like that. He did what the wingman always does—looks out for his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't give up on him. None of this is <em>our</em> fault. Stern and the council are to blame,” he stressed, glancing at Ethan. Offering her a hesitant grin, he said, “He likes you more than he likes computers, and he <em>loves</em> computers.” He lowered his voice, only a small whisper that he trusted Sarah could hear. “I know you...you don't feel the same,” Sarah looked to the side guiltily, “but right now, he needs to feel like there's a chance. Something to hope for, because you might be the only thing rooting his sanity here,” Benny offered, before mentally slapping himself. Even though what he said was probably true, pushing that all onto Sarah, probably made her feel like zipping it out of here and hiding out in the Bahamas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're wrong,” she whispered, and flashed him a toothy smile. “From what I've seen of the two of you, even though Ethan has more brains than you,” Benny scowled, but it was half-hearted as he felt his chest-lighten, “he needs you just as much, if not more than he needs me.” She looked at Ethan and then down at herself, gesturing to her figure, “He's known me for a few years and is in love, if I have to be honest, with the old me. And the old me, might have been able to give him a chance. You and Ethan have been friends for <em>years</em>, and he wouldn't be able to function without his best friend.” She said and Benny's heart rose. If he wasn't so in love with Ethan he could have kissed her right now for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> It gave him hope. Hope that he and Sarah could help Ethan. Hope that maybe after all this Lucy stuff was over, he could be the real Benny. Maybe it would have to be edged into, maybe he'd have to be the wingman-Benny who made his freshly dumped friend feel better and didn't jump on his emotional weakness, but it gave Benny plenty of hope to feed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank-you,” he whispered, and he took a deep breath. A weight had been lifted from his chest. “I'll meet you up here as soon as I find all the supplies. Tell Ethan stories of all the times baby-sitting went wrong—if that doesn't make him crack up or dole out a sarcastic comment, I don't know what will,” Benny said, and Sarah offered him a small smile before turning towards Ethan. Benny glanced in her direction, before moving away, taking the stairs two at time, putting his trust in Sarah to keep Ethan calm and telling himself that whatever happened, Sarah was right. They could both help Ethan out. Not just Sarah. And definitely not just Benny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny knew the ingredient supply cases like the back of his hand, or the cover of his math book. Considering he never opened the dang thing to read it. <em>Focus, Benny, focus!</em> He gathered them up in his arms, minding the small vial or something or other’s tears and brought them back upstairs. He laid them out on the kitchen counter as Sarah stepped away from Ethan to watch him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got it all?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup,” Benny said. He propped his spell book up against a basket of apples. The instructions weren’t hard, and he could his Gran’s own annotations in the margins. In absence of a cauldron, a cooking pot would work just as well. It noted to boil a few cups of water in it before adding the precise ingredients. “Like making tea,” the note also said. Benny had never made tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regardless, he put filled the pot with water and set it on the stove top. He busied himself with organizing the ingredients in order of use, but he could feel Sarah’s eyes on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” she waved her hands. “I’ve just never seen you look so serious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When my best friend’s life is at stake,” Benny muttered, “I’ll do what I need to to fix that.” He measured out the mushrooms and put them to the side on a small dish. “No luck cracking jokes at him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sarah sighed. She leaned her head into her hands. “He won’t look at me Benny, much less speak to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny glanced over past Sarah in the direction of Ethan. Still an unmoving lumped buried under the kitten blanket. He glanced at the pot. The water was only starting to heat up. “Wish we could speed this up, but I don’t think I’ll try lighting the stovetop on fire.”</p>
<p><br/>“Please, don’t,” Sarah snorted. She checked her phone and held it up. “Text from Erica, the vampire council is packing to leave—and run.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Figures,” Benny muttered. “Leave it to us, the only people who care enough to stop it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The potion took forever to brew, but Benny was sure he made it right. He hadn’t taken his eyes off the ingredients and measured everything out with practiced certainty. He brought the potion over to Ethan and blew on it to cool it off. He had poured it into a mug to make it look more like tea. “Hey, Ethan, got a nice calming potion for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethan stared at him over the edge of the blanket. “No, I’m good,” Ethan muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, don’t be that way,” Benny nudged him. Ethan flinched. As soon as Ethan met even Benny’s dead eyes he looked guilty for flinching. He took the mug in both hands and sniffed it warily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It smells like dirt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is grave-dirt in it,” Benny reasoned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is the opposite of calming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny shrugged. “Grave-dirt of a white witch or something like that. If you can read spells, feel free to double check me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethan sighed, despite his fear he seemed humored. Or at least Benny hoped that’s what he was and wasn’t genuinely questioning Benny’s ability to read. Ethan took a sip and grimaced. “It also tastes like dirt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The potion is to ground you, get it?” Benny smirked and waited for Ethan to at least smile, but instead he took another sip, grimacing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How much do you want me to drink?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny held up a finger and walked over to the spell book. He ran his finger down the page until he was at the right part. “Uh…two cups worth.”</p>
<p><br/>Ethan didn’t bother replying and he looked over to Sarah who had her nose wrinkled, looking into the remainder of the pot. “Is it supposed to smell like dirt?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny shrugged helplessly. “I’m a spellcaster, not a barista. I can’t exactly add sugar and honey to it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both waited anxiously for the potion to take some effect. Benny refilled the mug and tried not to pace in front of Ethan. Instead, he took shelter in the kitchen and paced in front of Sarah. He realized pretty awfully despite all being friends, he and Sarah never really talked to each other. She was always just Ethan’s crush, nothing more or less.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Sarah…how are classes going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grimaced. “Not the best, I slacked for a while, because you know—vampire life seemed a lot more exciting.” She leaned against the kitchen counter. “Now I can’t help but want to go to college, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged. “Maybe? I don’t really know. I mean, as great as spellcasting is, it still hasn’t meant high-school is a no-go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled. “No plans to travel the world vanquishing evil as a wizard?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s my night job,” Benny said with a laugh. “Aren’t you worried college will be tough—I mean, you guys don’t age.”</p>
<p>Sarah shrugged, but then shook her head. “Not really. Erica got tips from some of the older vampires. If you want to go to college or be taken seriously, there’s always make-up and different fashion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh,” Benny had to admit from his fair amount of pursuing babes for the hell of it, make-up was just as good as spell-casting at doing a pretty good job of changing someone’s whole face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys,” came Ethan’s muttered voice from the couch, “I think I have a plan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both exited the kitchen and stood in front of Ethan who was sitting up on the couch. Benny felt relieved—his potion must have worked. “Becoming the idea guy again, heh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethan ignored that. He stood up shakily and looked down at their chests. “I thought about it—I just have to find something stronger than the fear to pull through. I don’t want anything bad to happen to either of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Stronger than fear—he doesn’t mean?</em> Ethan held out each of his hands and Benny and Sarah took one respectively. They glanced at each other and Ethan closed his eyes and Benny felt something course through him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His magic tingled and it felt familiar. He could hear a bell, the school-bell to be exact, the sound of the video-games they played, the taste of pizza, Ethan’s laugh, the smell of Ethan’s deodorant and the lavender scent his mom always used for the laundry-detergent—it was all of what he loved about Ethan and he felt it in his chest, in his core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we having a moment?” he asked, his heart rising in his throat. It was over too soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethan released their hands. “I’m okay—as long as I don’t let the fear through, we can do this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could nearly hear Sarah’s relief. Benny could hear his heart gently returning to normal, the beat no longer hammering in his head. It felt good to not feel like he had to be the one to fix Ethan. The one who had to be on top of it. Ethan was always better at ideas and it felt far better not to have to worry for the both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was going to take back that idea that Ethan was better at ideas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny could feel Sarah smiling at him, and he saw Ethan reach for his phone to text someone. Maybe his parents—his mom was probably pretty dang worried.  He didn’t know whether Ethan needed a moment or not, but when Ethan put his phone back down he took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So, what now?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part of him was really wanting to linger on the most important part of that last exchange—how did Ethan love them? Clearly the opposite of fear was love. Not why—or how much—maybe how much, actually, but did Ethan love him only as a friend. Was that wrong that Benny would be disappointed? Ethan loved Sarah—did he love her more than he loved Benny. Was it wrong to want to ask Sarah what she thought?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny shutdown the selfish thoughts with a mild self-reprimand. <em>No, not right now Benny</em>.<em> Save those thoughts for after Stern is taken care of.</em></p>
<p>“All-right, I invited someone over,” Ethan said. “Don’t freak out.” Benny was internally freaking out. <em>It isn’t Rory? Who is it that he’s telling me to not freak out—it isn’t…</em> “I thought it over, and this is our best shot.” <em>It’s…don’t tell me…</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its Jesse. Sarah reacts first. Not immediately with anger, but shock, before she screws up her face and the fangs slide out. Even though he knows Mr. Vampire Jerk has been to therapy, he feels his anger rise at the sight of that jerk. “You bit my best friend!” he shouts, feeling his body tense. He had almost lost Ethan that day and<em> this</em> is who they call on for help. The guy that almost ruined their lives?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you made me suck the venom out knowing what it would do to me!” Sarah growls, and Benny can't help, but feel his expression darken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her reason is selfish. It isn't “You almost made my boyfriend suffer the curse of vampirism,” or “how dare you do that to Ethan” its, “how dare you do that to me!” But Benny couldn't blame her. Their heart to heart earlier, still rang true. It wasn't that Sarah didn't care, but it was because she had loved and trusted Jesse, and for him to hurt her in the worst way possible, to change any possibility of her regaining her normal life, it scarred her so much worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny had to shake his head at today. While it was traumatic and all and they had a big mission, he was starting to feel as old as Merlin. Maybe the curse of being a wizard was knowing and understanding other people's lives and being able to empathize, but not being able to express your own feelings. Maybe Merlin had a special guy in his life too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse isn’t impressed. “And I’d <em>love</em> to be sorry about that, but you all know I’ve done much <em>much</em> worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He isn’t wrong there. Benny hears the reason. It makes some sense—I mean who else do they have? The Vampire Council has left them, so maybe Jesse coming back for what’s starting to feel like a suicide mission is the best chance they have. And if that’s the only chance they have…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny grimaced. He trusted Ethan, and that was good enough for him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They were doing it; <em>they were doing it</em> and it seemed so easy. Or...it was until he was mind controlled and all that business. Considering how much time had happened between his evil camera-self and now, he couldn't he have just replaced the shocking spell with the sleep spell. His whole body was aching. He couldn't even feel his toes. Ethan had patted his arm, gave him that small smirk and said, “You probably better sit this one out, B.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had wanted to argue, but he was only able to groan as Ethan left him sprawled on the floor. He faintly heard Sarah's voice, “Is he going to be okay?” Before the three were gone from the room, continuing the plan without him. He groaned again to the empty air and decided that for every-time he had to groan because of something Ethan related he should put a dollar in a savings account. His Gran kept getting onto him about starting one and he was sure with how much Ethan gave him trouble it would no doubt fill fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Testing his strength, he wiggled his toes. Then his feet, but above his ankle he was still frozen. His fingers could move, but not his hands. There was a counter-spell to this, and he should remember it, because heck if he was going to just wait a half-hour for this to wear off. His gut twanged painfully, Ethan could be in trouble, well—not yet likely. Surely, he should give Ethan more credit than that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could move the hands, Benny sighed in relief. Moving his jaw, up, down, and sideways, he wiggled his tongue. It felt numb and his throat felt sore, but he was sure that whatever force deemed a spellcaster of capable of casting a spell of a certain level or whatever was going to be nice to him. Right? His gran had told him faith was necessary when casting a spell so…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said the Latin, the ancient language sounding pitiful to his ears, but besides a groggy numb feeling, he could feel his arms and legs again. Benny was back in action. Stretching, he nearly doubled over in pain. Ouch. Nope. He crumpled, clutching his arms close to him. He was no longer paralyzed, but the pain was still there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Come on, Benny. For Ethan. For White Chapel. For some other things like video games, pizza and pranking Rory worse than all the things he done to us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Reluctantly, he rolled onto his stomach and did the third push-up he's done this year before staggering to his feet. Really staggering. His legs were numb, a prickling feeling shooting up and down them. His legs felt funny beneath him, and he had to lean on a wall to keep from falling over. He felt like one of those baby deer on the nature channel trying to walk for the first time. With one hand on the wall, he guided himself in the direction that his friends had gone, trying not to fall flat on his face and lose his lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reached the door and hesitated. What should he expect on the other-side? Hopefully, they were winning. If not, he guessed he was going out with them. Benny stumbled in. One, Stern was glowing, Two, he probably should have stayed in the hall. “What'd I miss?” he grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You'll be just in time for the end if we don't move,” Ethan said, ushering Sarah out. Benny wanted to groan. Really, he went through all this trouble to get up and move all the way over here, just to have to run? He stared at the orb, the brightness, and he couldn't help but feel a migraine coming on. He thinks he had a concussion. He missed Ethan warning him to run, until his best friend grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him, forcing Benny out of his momentary trance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were Team Vamp, so what that means is something was going to go utterly wrong. Benny remembers it all too clearly. Sarah and Jesse were drained, only able to run at normal speed, like the “mortal” bunch as Jesse would have deemed them. Benny remembers the shotgun like sound, penetrating their ears. Jesse fell first, covering his ears, and it was like watching someone be burned alive. The Lucifractor was faster than flame, however, and it was like Jesse was slowly destabilizing out of existence, his body turning to ash. Ethan was turning when the sound caught Sarah and Benny felt his feet still in horror. The same thing happened to her as what had happened to Jesse, but her eyes had been open. Terror flashing through them as they turned an ashy gray.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sarah,” he heard Ethan cry, and then with dawning horror, “Benny, move!” But Benny couldn't. He was still so numb from earlier, and as the wave reached him, he felt it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like a chill of going into the basement when no one was home but him. The light at the bottom of the staircase not responding when he flipped the switch, or the chill of Ethan's icy glances the times when they had fought, and he would see the messages left on read, or the apologies he had come to expect from his father whenever he invited him to something Benny thought was important, and his father was too busy. He felt the chill, but then it was gone, and he felt Ethan's hand around his wrist, dragging him down the stairs. Ethan was crying, openly sobbing, but he kept running.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Benny could hardly keep up, his skin felt icy cold. When he glanced at his hands, he could see they were gray. Yet, no matter how fast Ethan ran, Benny could see the violet light surging, faster now and he felt it a second time, and crashed to his knees, bringing Ethan down with him. Ethan let go of his wrist, but the Seer couldn't move either. As Benny felt the cold grow stronger, he was trapped in Ethan's stare. The horror and utter disbelief and growing terror and Benny wanted to tell him that it probably wasn't that bad, but his vision, his reality, became the blinding light.</p>
<p class="Standard">And when it faded, there was only blackness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Limbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're not quite dead yet</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last of the pre-written stuff. Maybe I'll add more. Maybe not. </p>
<p>Also why the frick does AO3 add spaces to documents. Now I gotta spend 20 minutes deleting it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he came to, he could almost forget what had happened. His eyes felt sticky and glued shut, and his mouth tasted of something sour. It was like falling asleep at the computer again, forgetting to brush his teeth, and tasting the acidic aftertaste of soda left on his teeth a few hours later.</p>
<p>Then he remembered, and the sour taste turned metallic—it was blood. He gasped, and felt his mouth open, and saliva and blood dribble down his chin. He wiggled his fingers and then brought them up to rub his eyes. He shook his legs and took a deep breath. His body was present. Rolling onto his stomach, Benny groaned. Every part of him hurt.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes. At first, everything was blurry, but then he realized two things.</p>
<p>One, he was laying in ashes.</p>
<p>Two, he was glowing, his skin was desaturated, familiar, but foreign in its gray tones. Beneath the gray was deep blue that pulsed with his breaths. It laced down his arms, ignoring the flow of his veins and taking a more direct route to the palm of his hands where it glowed brighter as it reached his fingertips. His core. It was his magic core.</p>
<p>If this was death, Benny didn’t understand it in the least. His vision cleared, and Benny pushed himself into a kneeling position and glanced around. He was in an ashy-wasteland, an ashy-wasteland surrounded by dead-trees, that while leafless, were so many he couldn’t see his surroundings clearly in any direction. Curious, Benny recited the Latin for <em>light</em>, and aimed his hands straight above him.</p>
<p>A light-blue beam shot-straight up. Like a flash, if Ethan, Sarah, or Jesse were here they’d see it. If there were monsters here, they’d also see it. Benny regretted it prematurely just in case there were monsters.</p>
<p>“Warlock?” came an unwelcome, but not dangerous voice. Jesse.</p>
<p>“In the magic,” Benny answered, because he didn’t think he was in the flesh. He turned to Jesse and recoiled. “Wow, you sure look<em> ugly</em>.”</p>
<p>The gray, nearly skeletal figure in front of him snorted. It was Jesse alright, voice alone could say that, and so could the hair, but it didn’t look like Jesse. The left half of his face and most of his jaw were a gaunt skeleton and a black light was winding its way around part of his face, while a gray light covered his better half. He looked dead. Very dead. From his neck down, an immaculate, yet torn robe was covering him—like a grim reaper.</p>
<p>“This is the third-time I’ve been here,” Jesse commented. He was unperturbed by their current state. Although, his eyes swept over Benny with curiosity.</p>
<p>“Where is here?” Benny questioned, ignoring it for now.</p>
<p>“Limbo,” Jesse supplied and surveyed the area. With a strange motion, which Benny realized he was scenting the air, the vampire kept his mouth open, sucking in air until his eyes pinpointed on a direction.</p>
<p>“We’re dead?” Benny felt his stomach drop.</p>
<p>“Not yet. If we get out, we’ll be alive,” Jesse answered and glanced around. The good half of his face had a normal eye, more black than usual, but with a distinguishable pupil. He was at ease. “We’re in a good part.”</p>
<p>“Are there monsters here? Demons? Other people?” Benny questioned as Jesse confidently strode towards the trees. Jesse surveyed him, cautiously lingering his gaze on Benny’s head and Benny’s chest. The very existence of Limbo had been pressed upon Benny, and Benny was taking it in stride—or rather he wasn’t. They were nearly <em>dead</em>? What was that light? What happened while he was unconscious? Why was he glowing blue?</p>
<p>Yet, Benny didn’t voice his worries. There were too many and the last thing he wanted was to share his thoughts with Jesse.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, and not people—other supernatural elements like yourself or me, yes,” Benny winced, but Jesse continued, nodding as he confirmed something while glancing over Benny. “Yet you’ve come along as a warlock, they may leave us alone.”</p>
<p>Jesse gave him another appraising look that felt like the way Benny saw guys look at Erica. Except, not quite. It was more clinical, detached, as if he was looking at what Benny was capable of rather than what he wanted from Benny. Benny felt far from comfortable. As decent looking as Jesse was, he’d rather keep this a love triangle, not a love square.</p>
<p>“Are you checking me out?” Benny questioned, able, but not willing to come to a better guess at why Jesse kept staring at him. Jesse wrinkled his good half of his nose and regarded Benny with a barely tolerable look. Benny wanted to laugh. Not just out of Jesse’s reaction, but a growing hysteria. They were in <em>Limbo</em>.</p>
<p>“If we come near a mirror or water, I’ll be able to explain it better—but Benny your magic is affecting your human form. You could pass for a low-level demon at this rate. Horns. Fangs. Claws. Even better is the bleeding chest. Although,” Jesse regarded Benny’s chest as Benny quickly surveyed his chest and found Jesse wasn’t lying, he was bleeding a black oozing liquid that passed through his fingers when he touched it, “that’s not a part of your magic. Emotional turmoil.”</p>
<p>Benny’s heart leapt in his throat at the sight of the wound, but he didn’t feel pain. Not physical anyway. Looking at it strangely reminded him of Ethan. He hoped Ethan was okay—he’d be safe with Sarah, but what if Ethan was alone and he knew Ethan could be strong, but Ethan had already been through so much today and the horror he’d seen in Ethan’s eyes before the light consumed them. Ethan had put so much pressure on himself to protect them.</p>
<p>Benny didn’t expect it, but he wasn’t surprised when the wound expanded, black viscera staining his muted jacket and t-shirt. Jesse watched in slight amusement but didn’t question it. Guess Gran was right when she said wanting left you weak—even if she didn’t know about Ethan or this future predicament.</p>
<p>Benny tore his eyes from the gaping hole and regarded Jesse. At the edge of the skin and bone there was a dried, uneven, black line. He guessed Jesse was emotionally torn in some way or another.</p>
<p>“So why are you the grim reaper?” Benny asked, and partly out of nervous gesture, he swept his hand over his chest and saw the flash of glowing blue claws sprouting from his knuckles. They responded to his unintentional magic—Benny could surmise that much and he tried to be ‘chill’ with it. No big deal. They were his claws. Just some claws. Last week he could deal with claws. This week he just was going to pretend it didn’t bother him on so many levels. He reached a hand up to smooth his hair and felt horns.</p>
<p>Benny tried not to feel bothered. He failed. While Jesse decided how best to answer him, Benny shoved his hands in his jacket pocket and blotted out the image forming in his head about how he truly looked.</p>
<p>“A little more emotional turmoil,” Jesse said simply, “but since I can feel I have some flesh, I’m doing better.” He regarded Benny with an air of annoyance. “And don’t ask me those kind of questions—it’s hard to lie in limbo for a vampire—it attracts demons.”</p>
<p>“Why does it attract demons?” Benny was feeling more intrigued. Jesse couldn’t lie. He could ask anything. He should be worried about that demon part, but if he forgot the current situation, and jumped back to when, not if they got out of this, the big picture—he should drill Jesse right now.</p>
<p>“Weak souls, easy food. You and the Seer can attract demons, but it would take some of the bigger ones to be in danger, and they don’t come out that often,” Jesse explained, and his mouth twitched. Not with a smile, but with revulsion.</p>
<p>“So, do you know how to find Ethan and Sarah?”</p>
<p>“That’s where we’re going.”</p>
<p>“Do you still love Sarah?”</p>
<p>Jesse’s mouth twisted and the vampire glared daggers at Benny. Benny smirked.</p>
<p>“I still have feelings for Sarah,” he admitted, and brought a skeletal hand up to rub at his furrowed eyebrows. “Warlock, I care not for petty questions. I understand your friend and Sarah have some sort of relationship now.” Jesse noticed Benny’s expression fall. “Or do they not? Or is it not to your desire?”</p>
<p>Benny’s mouth flattened into a hardline. Jesse smiled, his skeletal half glittering. “Warlocks truly are demon-blooded,” Jesse remarked, and Benny felt himself tense. This was one variation of something he heard a lot of.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, you’re such a stunning example of purity,” Benny snarked. Feeling a wave of nausea creep up on him.</p>
<p>Jesse raised his hands, but his smile said different. “I mean no harm, accept that now while I cannot lie, I do mean you embarrassment and mortification. Warlocks have demon-blood, sometimes generations old, in their lines. However, my play on that is warlocks tend to lean towards having more open sexualities, more open bodies, less regard for social courtesy of formalities or good behaviors—whatever law decides,” Jesse explained. “Vampire law is a little old-fashioned, but I pride myself and not caring what humans and magic-users do.”</p>
<p>“Good for you, I really don’t care,” Benny’s feelings had soured. Despite Jesse’s ‘defense’ he was still implying Benny’s sexuality was linked to demonic blood. Great. That’s great. Benny exhaled heavily and cast a simple lightning spell at a tree. The tree splintered with the force of it and Benny felt better—imagining Jesse’s form doing the same. Jesse glanced at him and sucked in a breath.</p>
<p>“Tone it down, Warlock. You’re exerting too much magic. You’re going to attract company. Very unpleasant company,” Jesse snapped.</p>
<p>Benny raised an eyebrow. “Oh, and from what you’ve told me—that’s <em>your</em> problem.”</p>
<p>Jesse seethed. “You <em>need</em> me to get out.”</p>
<p>Benny let up and crossed his arms as he tried to think of another off-putting question. He wanted to find Ethan. He wanted to just sink back into his sofa at home with a can of soda, a b-rated horror movie on the TV and Ethan laughing beside him. They were in Limbo, and he was starting to feel cold. Not just a cold dread, but he felt—distant. Like he couldn’t feel his own heartbeat. Like he couldn’t feel human. What if he was a demon—even if only part way. What if he didn’t deserve Ethan? What if he could hurt Ethan?</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s not like Ethan would like you anyway.</em>
</p>
<p>“Why are you helping out?” Benny asked, giving Jesse a sidelong glance.</p>
<p>Jesse seemed to relax; this question didn’t seem big to him.</p>
<p>“I do treasure the vampire existence and the mercy of the Vampire Council is one of the only reasons I’m still alive. I’m not helping you, per se—I’m helping the council, and they feel your survival and help benefits them greatly,” Jesse answered and glanced over Benny. “I can predict you’re going to question me about the Vampire Council’s intentions?”</p>
<p>Benny had still been thinking, but that sounded about where he was heading. “What does the Council plan for us—me and Ethan, and our families?”</p>
<p>Jesse looked around the woods and sighed. “I’m sworn not to tell.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a lie, nor a direct answer. Jesse looked relieved at the lack of demons. Benny frowned. Jesse had found his loophole. Two could play at this game.</p>
<p>“So, they’d harm our families?”</p>
<p>Jesse smiled, baring his fangs at him. He chose silence instead this time, realizing he had the freedom not to lie or answer.</p>
<p>Benny wasn’t letting him get away with that. Casually, he cast another spell. A light spell. And shined it upwards like a beacon. Jesse’s face blanched. Benny smirked.</p>
<p>“How about you answer me?”</p>
<p>“I would face great punishment and you would be punished as well, Warlock,” Jesse spat. Benny brightened the spell and Jesse sucked in a breath and glanced around nervously. Whether Jesse would ever admit it, he was a coward and he hissed, “Fine.”</p>
<p>Benny held the light spell until Jesse hurriedly spoke. “The Council frowns upon magic users and vampires and other supernatural elements that are outside of their control. Warlocks have always been subservient to vampires, willing to aid and assist in vampire’s existence.”</p>
<p>Benny let the light spell fall, but kept his hand up, a silent warning he would do it again, if Jesse didn’t answer him when he asked.</p>
<p>“What if I don’t want to aid you guys?” That’s more Ethan’s specialty. He was all for peaceful vampires not murdering people left and right or causing trouble, but he wasn’t going to let the vampires just walk all over him and the rest of humanity alike.</p>
<p>Jesse laughed dryly. “Stern was a Warlock. There are more like him under their own organization. The Vampire Council would not leave you be if you chose not to act for or against them. They would drive you out of their territory, encourage you to submit, or extinguish you.” Jesse’s eyes glittered as he told Benny this, and Benny swallowed. Once they left here, Jesse would be the more powerful one.</p>
<p>“So,” Benny started, “I’m expected to just let vampires tell me what to do, do what they say, and live my life by their rules.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jesse said simply.</p>
<p>“No,” Benny snapped. “The Council should learn that vampires aren’t that high on the pecking order—there’s still plenty of humanity.”</p>
<p>“Food,” Jesse dismissed. “Humans with supernatural elements are pets, servants—useful for our purposes.”</p>
<p>Benny was disgusted. Yet, in their argument, they missed the arrival of another. Both of them knew the figure. Benny surprisingly knew the figure more. Although the name had slipped his mind.</p>
<p>“Not all vampires think that way, but the traditional lean that direction,” it was demon. A demon currently acting as if it was a child. As it always did. She was in a different form this time. Gone was the scout uniform, but her hair still hung in braids. A more fitting uniform framed her pitch-black eyes—a torn cloak with a grisly helm that looked to be a mole-skull with warped mole bones wrapping around to sit nicely as a crown. As she caught Benny’s gaze and her form changed. She now mirrored her scout uniform, except on her belt-loop a set of keys jingled.</p>
<p>Benny swallowed uneasily unsure of what to say to her. She smiled at Benny and turned to Jesse curiously, her eyes scanning him over as if assessing his value as…a meal? What did demons do with vampires again?</p>
<p>Jesse tensed and hissed, “He’s not a weak demon,” to Benny. He refused to make eye-contact with the demon.</p>
<p>“He?” The demon clicked. It shook its head. “She. I prefer the female archetype. Males are so…vulgar.” She was staring at Benny now and she smiled, “I wouldn’t work for vampires either. Demons may have bred vampires and werewolves, but the vampires are too needy. Our greater creation is Warlocks.”</p>
<p>“And you—your kind—created…Warlocks?” Benny ventured, and the demon nodded.</p>
<p>“We did. I didn’t ever get to breed any, but I bred Wendigos, Alfs, and I was hoping to create a new breed,” she said with a sigh.</p>
<p>Benny had heard of those supernatural creatures but hadn’t seen any yet. He wondered if that meant he was going to be seeing them around White Chapel now. The demon clucked her tongue and stepped closer. Jesse stepped back, but Benny held his ground. Maybe it wasn’t wise, but he had a feeling she wasn’t going to kill them yet.</p>
<p>“You, dear Warlock,” Benny followed her hand as it crept closer to him, “are troubled. Unrequited love, no?”</p>
<p>She touched the wound in his chest and Benny felt fear, but there wasn’t pain and his soul wasn’t ripped from his body. She was just curious, poking it with a childlike delight.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Benny agreed. Not that he wanted to but seeing as a literal demon was in front of him, maybe now wasn’t the time to lie.</p>
<p>“Pity. Children are far less wounded and corrupted than you and your elders,” the demon, despite her short height, pat him on his cheek condescendingly. “Children don’t love so foolishly yet.” She glanced behind him. “Your vampire friend, fled.”</p>
<p>Benny felt Jesse’s lack of presence and he strangely didn’t feel fear or worry over it. Great, guess he was looking for Ethan on his own—or being devoured by a demon on his own. “He wasn’t much of a friend.”</p>
<p>“Indeed, not. Pity, pity. His soul wasn’t much of one, but there’s bounties for certain souls—and his is exceptionally high. Do you know why there’s bounties?” She asked, and Benny ventured a guess.</p>
<p>“For all he’s killed?”</p>
<p>She smiled at him, her teeth were snaggled and sharp. “When you return, don’t ally with the vampires. Instead, look at other supernaturals, talk with them—they may kill, but they kill exceptionally less than the vampires. Don’t be led into submission.”</p>
<p>Benny swallowed nervously and nodded. She grinned at him. She offered him a delicate hand; her child-form had painted pink nails. “I can smell the Seer; I can lead you to him. For a small price.”</p>
<p>He snorted; he couldn’t help it. What kind of idiot would pay any price a demon offered? Her lips twisted into a pout and reluctantly she put her hand on her belt and jangled the keys. “Oh, Benny. Let’s start over. Val Mudrap, keeper of keys—charmer of beasts—I hold the key to the Underworld or,” she tilted her head and rolled her eyes, “what you mortals refer to as Hell. If I wanted to take kill you or ruin your life—I could do it without a deal.”</p>
<p>So, that was her name. Benny had forgotten it. He had a feeling she had a more demonic name hiding somewhere, but looking mostly innocent with her beady black eyes, Benny still couldn’t remember much more than her creating the door and donuts being dangerous when she was around. All in all, her reputation didn’t make him feel comfortable.</p>
<p>“How about this? I’ll lead you to your friends <em>and</em> get you out of Limbo…quicker. At a small cost to you and your friends.”</p>
<p>“My friends aren’t a part of the deal,” Benny said quickly, but she shook her head.</p>
<p>“Benny, let me finish. This isn’t a big cost. I promise.” Val twirled a braid around her finger. “You’ll let me out when you get back, and I won’t go leading children into hell this time—or anyone. Instead I’ll just be…” she paused and gestured widely. Her smile was now showing inhumanly sharp teeth, reminiscent of a mole. “…keeping an open door for a few…friends of mine. I help you and your friends; you help me and mine.”</p>
<p>“I help you keep the door to hell open and let other demons through.” Benny stated more blatantly. She huffed but nodded. She folded her arms together and stood up taller on her small feet.</p>
<p>“It isn’t that big of a deal—I could have made the terms <em>much</em> worse,” she stated. “Demons come through all the time,” Val said rolling her eyes. “The ones I’d let through wouldn’t be the fledgling nitwits that act rashly, they’d be much more composed—you might actually like them,” she offered.</p>
<p>This girl was trying to convince him opening <em>Hell</em> was a clever idea. Hell. Did she not get a single concept of Hell?</p>
<p>“Why would I like demons? Why would this be okay?” he questioned. He crossed his own arms and leaned back on his heels. She sighed.</p>
<p>She glanced around their clearing and eventually, she dropped her appearance, letting her grisly form return. “Look, Benny. I could be your ally. A good one.” Benny eyed her dubiously and to his surprise, she grabbed his wrist and for such a small girl she was strong. She yanked him into the cover of the shadows as he heard Jesse’s voice. Urgently, her black eyes pierced his.</p>
<p>“I’m not saying it’s the last time I’ll make this deal, because my job as a Keeper of Keys is to be on the locked side of the door, not closed in, but I’m saying I’m a beneficial ally. I won’t go torturing White Chapel, and I only plan on letting out four demons. Two of which—you can request which ones—I’ll tell you when they’re released.” That hardly seemed fair. Benny didn’t get the chance to ask, because she twisted his wrist, silencing him before he began. “After that, I’ll leave White Chapel and go back to doing my job—one I was doing for a long while, long before you and your group of <em>friends </em>threw me back here. As an ally, I can also help you find real friends—they may be demonic or demonic blooded in nature, but Warlocks are dark-magic users. You can use your magic on the limited spectrum of neutral spells—but you’re not a white magic kind of guy. I can’t personally help you use your magic, but I know people who can, and if you prove to do your part, I can do my part in introducing you.”</p>
<p>He winced as she twisted his wrist, but he didn’t bite yet. This time he caught the sound of Sarah’s voice alongside Jesse’s and his heart soared. The demon rolled her eyes. “He’s not with them, the Seer.” Benny glanced back to her, and she let go of his wrist, and offered her hand again. “Please, Benny.”</p>
<p>“What about that other part of the deal? You said it’d affect my friends,” Benny asked, and she nodded and opened her mouth, but Benny asked directly, “How is it going to directly affect them?”</p>
<p>“Which one?” she asked, and Benny grit his teeth.</p>
<p>“All of them.”</p>
<p>“You only care about one, right now,” she observed, and Benny shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t-”</p>
<p>“I need an honest ally, Benny—show some candor,” she said with a sly smirk that didn’t fit her still young face.</p>
<p>“Ethan.”</p>
<p>“He’s going to be receiving a little…gift when he leaves Limbo. A necessary sacrifice. Someone in a party has to pay one when they leave. Most people pay memories. Vampires can’t pay memories, they’re a bit of cheaters in that they don’t have to pay at all—and you can’t, because we’re under contract,” Benny opened his mouth to object, but she continued. “He doesn’t have to pay memories—because there’s something that followed you here to Limbo that I’d like to leave again.”</p>
<p>She reached into her bag and carefully, pulled out the black cube, now sparkling with lights and Benny winced. The Lucifractor. Ole Lucy wasn’t done for yet, it appeared. He reached for it, and she pulled it back with a hiss.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch it, not directly. It’s a form of magic, it’s going to need a container and unlucky for you, none of you brought one that could contain it—yet luckily, Ethan’s Seer abilities and lineage can successfully hold it,” she said, and carefully, she held the cube until it began to shrink to the size of a golf ball and dropped it into a small pouch.</p>
<p>“Why can’t I be the container then?” Benny said and she scoffed.</p>
<p>“It’s made of the same kind of magic you’re made of—it would overwhelm you. Ethan’s made of a different magic—or as vampires call it, a supernatural element. There’s nothing supernatural, not to us, about demon blood and magic, but let them make themselves holier than thou,” Val explained laconically, and tossed him the pouch. He caught it reflexively and then stared at it.</p>
<p>Benny couldn’t believe himself, but he felt himself already reasoning that this wasn’t that bad, and he could prepare himself for it. For some reason, this child demon that could open the gates of hell was a better ally than the vampires that <em>so far</em>, hadn’t hurt him—while this demon had done just that. Yet, Benny couldn’t explain the draw—or he could, but he didn’t want to accept it.</p>
<p>“So, say I accept,” her eyes glittered, “how do I give this to Ethan? What happens when I give it to him? Is it going to hurt him? Wait,” Benny paused, “Why would you want something that can vanquish demons and vampires in our power. Shouldn’t you want it trapped here?”</p>
<p>Val regarded him carefully, and then smiled again, showing off her inhuman teeth. “Too much history to explain, but in the hands of a neutral side…think of it simply. It’s not going to hurt Ethan physically or mentally—but anyone who held control over him. Warlock magic, demon influence, vampires—none of them can control him. He can’t be used, not <em>again</em>.” Benny hated that her persuasion was appealing to him. "All you have to do is make sure he's holding it when he leaves."</p>
<p>Benny felt his mouth dry as he remembered her other name.</p>
<p><em>Charmer</em>.</p>
<p>She could easily be lying to him.</p>
<p>“How do I know-”</p>
<p>“I’m not lying to you?” she finished. “You don’t.”</p>
<p>He was going to regret this his whole life. He was going to wake up a day from now or feel the effects of it and kick himself hard for it, but Benny proffered his hand and said. “I agree to the deal.” Nearly instantaneous her hand zipped out like a viper and shook it quickly, a quick motion, as if scared he’d pull back or change his mind.</p>
<p>Val seemed relieved. “Ethan is a straight path from here. Let us make haste.” She grabbed his wrist again and began to tug him through the trees, away from Sarah and Jesse.</p>
<p><em>I really hope this wasn't the wrong</em> <em>decision.</em> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>